


A Little Twist and a Turn

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pre-Canon, haha whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of what happens when Dave loses a bet against Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Twist and a Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little headcanon I have for them and they're about 11?

Rose laughed at the image in front of her. She didn’t actually believe Dave would go all out for this. Or even bother, but Striders truly don’t back down. Rose had to give him some credit. 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-- 13:25

TG: alight now you cant show this to anyone ok

TG: just watch it and then delete it

TG: never to be seen again

TG: especially not egbert

TG: i will murder you

TT: Don’t worry Dave. Your secret is safe with me. 

Stifling a giggle Rose clicked the video and pressed play. What she saw is something she never wanted to forget. 

A stoic Dave Strider was looking into the camera before pushed some button somewhere and backing up. It was then that Rose could see what he was wearing. It seemed that Dave actually had a bra under his shirt, a B or C cup. He had some short-shorts, and a midriff top to complete it all. Rose even thought that she saw a panty string at the top of his shorts. 

Soon enough some japanese vocaliod song, picked for irony of course, started to play and Rose could not believe what she saw. Dave started to sway his hips and move his arms around. He probably wanted it to look like he was dancing sensually, but it was pretty clear he had no idea what he was doing. Rose did have to admit though that his hip movements were enticing. He moved on beat perfectly to the song, and kept a pokerface throughout the entire performance. 

TT: Dave are you really wearing panties?

TG: i told you i was going all out

TG: stupid lalonde didnt believe me

TT: Also why do you have fake large breasts?

TG: even as a chick i gotta be hot

TG: make guys and girls swoon for me

TG: youre just jealous you cant have those boobs

TT: I can’t believe you did this just because I told you that you are Jade were not going to magically start dating.

TG: a strider never backs down

TG: and i totally knew that me and harley werent gonna hook up

TT: Then why make the bet my dear friend?

TG: i dont know

TT: You make a really good girl by the way.

TG: thank you

TG: but you should try to take me out to fucking dinner before saying such things

TG: what kinda girl do you take me for?

TT: Oh I’m sorry.

TT: It’s just that your body is perfect for a girl

TG: shut up

TG: im going to bed

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend. She could tell he did want to date a certain Jade Harley, but was too embarrassed to admit it. Miles away in Houston, Texas. Dave Strider had no idea how exactly to explain that he liked dressing up as a girl sometimes. Or how her words caused him to break his pokerface for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant code to save my life.


End file.
